Quite a Predicament
by Harrypotterislifelovehappieness
Summary: Hermione's always had the two best friends ever. But what happens when they both fall for her and she's forced to chosse, what if her choice would result in one of her friends death?First fanfic, sorry if it's way long:
1. Love triangle

Fight. Fight.  
Hermione threw down her quill and raced out of her room  
"Er, Hermione, you better break this up," Lavender Brown had seemed to be  
waiting in front of the girl's dormitory. "It's Ron and Harry, um, it's  
getting pretty nasty"  
Hermione rushed down the steps to find a circle off Gryffindors crowding  
the common room.  
"Let me through!" Hermione shouted "I'm head girl! Let me through!"

After breaking through the crowd Hermione found herself staring at her two  
best friends on the ground attacking each other at any cost.  
"All of you!" Hermione's voice overpowered random cheers from the crowd.  
"Back to you rooms; or I will be reporting your irresponsible behavior to  
Professor McGonagall" 'Awes' came from the crowd as the room slowly emptied.  
When Hermione shouted the two ratty looking boys stood up and let go of each  
other. Hermione's breathing grew heavy. Her heart pounded out of her  
chest.  
"What where you thinking!" she said sternly. She felt like their mother.  
" Hermione, I - I" Harry looked deep into her eyes. His black hair fell  
gently onto his eye so Hermione could not tell. Ron however looked down,  
to where he was bruised and scraped. "He, I, you, you're going to have to  
chose, Ron and I can't keep this up" Harry exclaimed.

This all started the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts. After a while of being with  
her family for vacation, Hermione left to spend the remaining time  
with the Weasleys. Since 6th year Hermione had been having more than friend  
like feelings towards Harry; Harry however didn't know.  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron jumped from the table to greet her. Ginny followed.  
"Hey Ron, Ginny." For the first time Ron had wrapped his arms around her  
upper waist and hugged her. She gave Ginny a questioning look over his  
shoulder "Good to see you Ron." He let go and she went to give Ginny a  
sisterly like hug.  
"Oh, Hermione. Harry wrote the other day, and the Dursleys are practically  
kicking him out so he'll be here tonight; he's apparating here like you"  
"Fantastic!" Her eyes widened.  
"Well, are you hungry? Ginny had a wonderful idea of a picnic out by the  
trees," Ron suggested  
"I've already got a basket pack!" Ginny announced proudly. They took  
Hermione's trunks upstairs and headed to the trees.  
"Wow, it's beautiful outside" Ginny said while they laid out a blanket.  
"Oh Ron, Mum told me to tell you she'll be back later tonight. She had to do some  
work with the order, she wasn't very specific."  
"Yeah, they've been very busy lately, losing members quickly," Ron said.  
"Oh, I forgot drinks!" Ginny jumped up and started running to the house.  
"Yah know Hermione, Fred and George, they joined the Order?" Ron started  
shoving his face with peanut sandwiches. "In just the past couple months the two  
have captured four death eaters together"  
"Wow, they're putting their joke shop aside?"  
"For now," Ron muttered  
Hermione leaned back allowing her upper body to rely on her arms  
outstretched behind her. Ron shoved the last bit of his sandwich and then  
leaned back as Hermione did. His had however accidentally landed on  
Hermione's, Ron quickly pulled it back. He looked back at Hermione, who began  
to blush as Ron did. It was a strange moment; both of them were having  
weird feelings. Ever since Hermione walked had through the door he had noticed that  
she seemed mature looking, beautiful. Hermione thought the same of Ron, he  
had changed a lot during vacation, his hair was longer than usual and he  
seemed to be doing a lot of working out because he was a fabulous shape.  
Hermione bit her lip knowing quite well what she was going to get herself  
into if she got close to Ron. She moved closer to him, first looking him in  
the eye then placing her hand on his.  
"Sorry if I took long, there was no made lemonade, had to make some myself." Ginny  
returned with a pitcher and three clay cups that said Ron, Ginny, and guest.  
Hermione jumped back, taking her hand off of Ron's and snapping back to  
reality. Ginny smiled, realizing what she had interrupted.  
"Sorry, if I interrupted," giggled Ginny, putting down the lemonade and  
pouring herself a glass.  
"You didn't interrupt anything," shouted Ron quickly, as he blushed a deep scarlet.  
They continued with lunch, and then Ginny returned home to do early studying. She was  
becoming a version of Hermione. As nighttime drew closer Ron and Hermione  
did too. They spent most of their time outside, mostly talking and being very  
flirtatious. The sun was setting in a most beautiful way.  
"Hermione, I'd like to tell you something," Ron began. "Well, you see, wow, I  
don't even know how to put this, Hermione will youâ€¦" Ron was practically cut  
off when they heard several clicks and Harry appeared but a few yards away.  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She let of Ron's hand which she had held so  
dearly and started running towards him. She loved seeing him. Harry had a  
masculine build and she loved the curls at the end of his hair. Harry  
released his trunk as Hermione jumped up into his arms. Harry lifted her off  
the ground and kissed her on the cheek. Ron's heart sank when he saw this.  
Soon Ron stood up and gave Harry a brotherly hug.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the summer as usual. Hermione did extra  
studying with Ginny, as for Harry and Ron they mostly practice Quidditch.  
They hardly ever saw anyone else around the house; sometimes Mrs. Weasley  
came home, and made them dinner and dinners for the rest of the week. Many  
times she talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about joining the order; Harry  
was already waiting for his friends to fight beside him. Ginny  
noticed a lot of weird tensions between the three seventeen year olds. It  
was obvious that both Harry and Ron had fallen for Hermione. She had seen  
Ron staring at her and flirting. At dinner once she saw Harry holding  
Hermione's hand. He often kissed her on her cheek. Ron, never having a girlfriend, hadn't the guts to kiss Hermione, but he desperately wanted to.  
"Hermione," Ron muttered "Would you like to take a walk, with me?"  
"Oh, sure Ron." They got up from the kitchen table. They had both woken in  
the middle of the night and did not want to fall back asleep. Hand in hand,  
the two scurried outside and began a stroll.  
"I like you," blurted out Ron. Hermione stopped but she wasn't shocked.  
Instead of saying "I like you too Ron" she smiled and said:  
"We shouldn't wander far, it's really dark out here, let's head back." Ron's  
head fell and he walked ahead. "Ron" He stopped and turned around. Hermione  
place her hand on his cheek and place her lips gently on his other cheek.  
Ron smiled as they walked into the dimly lighted kitchen.  
Hermione's mind was now flipping out, she had a crush on Harry but Ron  
really liked her. There was no way she could hurt Ron, but she only wanted  
his friendship really, or did she?

The next day was when things got really complicated. They went shopping in  
Diagon Alley for their school books alone for the first time. At the end of  
last year, Ron's wand had once again broken when Hagrid sat on it, so they  
split up, agreeing to meet in the Leaky Cauldron later on in the day.  
Hermione was looking at a new book for Defense against the Dark Arts  
when Harry had placed his hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who," Harry said  
"Harry"  
"Good job." Harry took his hands off her eye. "Can I talk to you for a  
moment?"  
"Sure." Harry took Hermione into a crack between two of the stores.  
"Well, Hermione, I've known you for seven years. You see, lately I've been  
having these weird feelings about you... er... this is so hard to explain."  
"I get it." Hermione's heart jumped. "You like me"  
"No" he said, "I- I -I love you." Harry slowly brought his arms around her  
waist and looked her in the eyes. A rush came over her as she placed one of her  
hands behind his head, fidgeting with his hair, the other hand gently placed  
on his soft face. She took a deep breath and kissed him. Full frontal  
snogging with the boy who lived? How Amazing.Â  
"Wow," she muttered. Harry smiled.Â  
"I have books to get." Harry let his hand fall into Hermione's hand as he  
walked away. As soon as he let go he ran back. Quickly he kissed her one last  
time. He smiled and apparated in front of her.  
After Hermione snapped back to life she realized she was in quite a  
predicament. Harry loved her, Ron liked her; this could pull apart their  
friendship! This was all happening to her too quickly.

School came sooner than expected. Ginny was the only one not excited to go  
back. Mrs. Weasley came home to assist them to platform 9 Â¾. As usual Harry  
Ron and Hermione shared a private compartment where they ate treats which  
Harry annually brought. Harry was sitting very close to Hermione now,  
obviously inching his hands over through the ride, slowly he placed his hand  
over Hermione's. Ron watched dumbfounded.  
"Er... I told Lavender I'd go see her." As Hermione stood up, Harry took his hand  
off hers. She left the two love-struck boys alone.  
"Why were you trying to hold her hand?" Ron asked curiously in an angry  
tone.  
"Well" Harry began, "I think an item could become of Hermione and I."  
Ron laughed, "Well that'd be impossible."  
"Why?" Harry asked giggling.  
"Well, not but a week ago, she kissed my cheek." Ron placed his hands behind  
his head.  
"Wow," Harry said sarcastically.  
"Well, you kissed her cheek once but I didn't see her kiss yours."  
"Ron" Harry leaned forward, "I love her."  
"So do I."  
"No you don't Ron," Harry tried to prove. "Just today, I told her."  
"And she didn't tell you about me and her?"  
"Well, she kissed me" Harry sat back. "We, kissed"  
"What!" Ron stood up. "What a slut." Ron didn't realize he had said that out  
loud.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I didn't mean to..." Harry tackled Ron onto the seat. All of a sudden the  
compartment door flew open. Luckily Hermione had not seen the two fighting.  
They sat back where they where immediately returning to their chocolate  
frogs and many flavored jelly beans.  
"We'll be at school in 5 minutes," Hermione announced. "You two okay?"  
" Feeling a little sick," muttered Ron. Harry gave him a harsh look.  
"This year's going to be great" Hermione sat back.

After the most boring sorting they have ever sat through, Hogwarts students  
indulge themselves to a delicious annual feast. Hermione was in the most  
uncomfortable position in her life. On one side sat the handsome and  
legendary Harry Potter, who delicately held her hand beneath the table. On  
the other side sat the ordinary Ron Weasley with shaggy red hair, whose hand  
grazed Heroines ever once and a while; obviously he was debating whether or  
not to grab it.  
After the feast Hermione walked the first years to the Gryffindor tower,  
and then settled into her room, gently falling into a deep sleep.  
_"Hermione!" A tall black haired boy was embracing her. His hair was long  
but a legendary lighting-bolt scar shown through. "Look, I know we've gone  
through some tough times..." His hands now grasped both of hers, "I'm in love with  
you; no one could ever take your place. No matter what you've always been  
there for me, there's no way I'd be alive right now, if it weren't for you"  
Harry pulled a small box out. Inside Hermione pulled out a ring. A wedding ring. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
Hermione's dream changed, she was in cold wind outside.  
An arm was wrapped around her neck, and Voldemort had his wand to her head.  
"Voldemort, this fight is between you and me, don't touch her!" Harry  
yelled. Where was Ron? Hermione looked down at the dark lord's cold hand, and  
without much thought she dug her teeth into it. It doesn't matter if you  
are the most dangerous wizard of all time; when you get bitten, it hurts.  
Voldemort released his grip and Hermione jumped out of the way. Harry acted  
quickly and sent a disarming spell. The Harry sent one last stream of  
yellow light piercing right through Voldemort; he was dead._

"Hermione! First day, last year, get up girl!" Ginny Weasley was standing  
over her already dressed in her school robes.  
Hermione's schedule was not surprising. She had little classes left to  
take. Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, Herbology with  
Ravenclaw. This year she was taking Divinations, which she had with  
Hufflepuff. Many other less interesting classes preparing you for the wizarding  
world type classes.  
"Good morning." A cheerful Ron took a seat next to her.  
"Good morning Ron," she replied trying not to come off too friendly, so she  
avoided eye contact.  
"Hermione? I'd like to know the truth about something." Ron turned to her "Well, do you like me?"  
"Hey guys!" Harry showed up behind them "Perfect morning, eh?"  
"Yes," Ron stared at Hermione waiting for a reply.  
"Well Ron," Hermione almost ignored Harry "Things are rather complicated  
right now, I'd like to see how things go. I have some mixed emotions."  
Right away she got up and went to her first class.  
That night, Hermione had another dream.  
_"Oh Hermione, you have no idea how happy you make me." A tall, pale, but  
strong looking boy stood it front of her, his arms tightly holding her  
against him. "I feel so lucky to have someone like you." She looked around;  
they were under a tree, the tree where their hands accidentally met on that  
cool summer day before seventh year. "Hermione, I know this is weird, it's  
okay if your not ready, I know it's been difficult with Harry and all."  
"What happened to Harry?"  
"Why! Hermione you know perfectly well of the night he was killed, you know  
Voldemort got a clear shot, struck him down. You killed Voldemort in a rage  
as he was distracted with Harry and all."  
"Oh my lord! That's right. How could it of slipped my mind!"  
"Hermione, enough beating around the bush. I love you; I want to be with you  
my darling." He pulled out a ring from his coat pocket. "Marry me?"_

_ Hermione's dreams suddenly changed. Instead of in the cool breeze with Ron  
she was sitting it a moist, dark room. Harry stood in front of her, Ron lay  
unconscious next to her.  
Green light came from Voldemort's wand. Harry deflected it and sent back a  
string of orange lights. Before Harry's orange light had left his wand  
Voldemort send another green bomb at Harry. Unable to block it, it hit Harry  
directly, sending him spinning to the ground. One more green light hit Harry.  
"No!" shouted Hermione. Harry looked back at Hermione and looked deep into  
her eyes, his filled with tears. Hermione stood up, just as a last green  
light exploded out of the dark lord's wand Hermione sent the room into a  
bright blue.  
"HARRY!"  
_ "Hermione?" Ginny Weasley was standing over her as usual. "Why where you  
shouting Harry's Na-"Hermione jumped out of bed. She ran down the spiral  
staircases and into the boy's dormitory.  
"Girl in the room!" shouted Dean. A few boys threw covers over their  
knickers. Harry was standing over his bed. He didn't have a shirt on. He  
turned around to catch her as she jumped into his arms. They fell onto the  
bed.  
"I just had the most horrible dream Harry," Hermione began; most of the boys  
began leaving the room, but not Ron. "We, you me and Ronâ€¦" she went on to tell  
him all about her dream.  
"Well, you should go tell Professor McGonagall." Harry suggested. Hermione  
giggled, she was usually the one suggesting that Harry go see a professor  
about his weird dreams. "Seriously Hermione; for your safety"  
"My safety! No Harry I'll do it for your safety." Hermione place her hand on  
his upper arm. Ron struggled with his boot a bed across from him, grabbed  
his wand and ran out of the room.

"Harry wait," Ron ran after his best friend in the hallway.  
"Hi Ron," Harry began cheerfully.  
"Harry I challenge you," Ron began. Harry laughed.  
"You, challenge me? For what; why?"  
"If I win, you never see Hermione and give me a chance, and if I lose I'll let you live happily together." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Okay,  
midnight tonight. You remember where Malfoy first challenged you? Well, we'll  
duel there."  
"Agreed" answered Harry. Ron walked away.  
'What was he thinking?' Harry thought to himself as he walked to Herbology.  
'For the past two years I have been training to defeat one of the most evil  
and powerful wizards of this age. I am the highest in my Defense against the  
Dark Arts class, and probably one of the best wizards in Hogwarts.' Just  
then Harry felt conceded.

Hermione went to Professor McGonagall, who brought her to the Divinations  
teacher. She was the last person Hermione wanted to talk to but she told her  
everything, all the dreams and her feelings, it was good to get it out.  
"Yes, yes, I see it." The professor began, "You will be faced with a tough  
choice soon, and this choice will decide, Harry Potter's fate, and yours of  
course dear. But don't chose based on whether or not Harry will live, you  
must chose on true feelings." Hermione nodded.

Midnight. Harry woke quickly. He hadn't taken off his uniform so he wouldn't  
waste time dressing. He grabbed the Marauders map to help direct him in the dark.  
There he stood in front of a large portrait. On the map it told Harry  
inside sat Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and DRACO MALFOY!  
What on earth were the other two doing there? Harry walked through the  
portrait and into the candle lit room.  
"Oh Potter didn't chicken out." Draco stood following the other two.  
"Ron, I can understand Dean, but why Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
"Just figured I'd make things interesting; Dean doesn't want to fight but  
Malfoy and I do."  
Harry pulled out his wand. He didn't care about Malfoy, he'd dueled him last  
year. It had taken only 10 minutes of back and forth spells to send him flying in  
the air. He readied himself standing a few yards away from him.  
"Thought I'd warn you Potter, I'm not as weak as I was last year," Malfoy  
said.  
"Thought I'd warn you, Malfoy, you don't stand a chance." He brought his  
wand up to his face then swished it to his side and brought it up again  
ready to fight. Malfoy muttered something and a spiraling red light streamed  
out of his wand towards Harry. Harry released his tense pose and deflected  
it with ease. Harry then sent orange light, a numbing spell  
McGonagall had taught him. Malfoy when pink, orange sparks popped off his  
body and he stiffened and fell with a thud. Harry then turned to Ron.  
"Please Ron, I don't want to hurt you."  
"I-I I know, but Harry I care about her!"  
"What makes you think I don't!" Harry screamed. Ron pulled out his wand.  
Blue hurdled out of it, zigzagging to Harry. He missed. "Nice job"  
Harry sent the same orange spell at Ron, direct hit. Ron fell to the ground  
just as Malfoy had.  
"Err.. Harry?" Dean asked after Ron had fallen.  
"Hi Dean, can you help me?" Harry picked up one of Ron's arms and Dean  
assisted with the other. Leaving Malfoy behind, they helped Ron back to  
Gryffindor tower.  
The next morning Ron was awfully bitter. He made jokes of how Harry had no  
one(friends?). It was like Ron had become another Malfoy. Harry arrived back in the  
Gryffindor common room around 5 to find it busy with students.  
"Harry," Ron was standing behind him. Harry turned around to find Ron's fist  
coming straight at him. BAM! Right in the eye. Harry fell over but pushed  
himself up quickly, bringing Ron to the ground. Harry brought his fist up and  
punched him in the face. Harry went for his wand but Ron flipped him over.  
By then the whole room was filled with cheers. Many people chanted the word  
fight. Ron and Harry went at it. Suddenly though they heard Hermione's voice.  
The chanting stopped and the room emptied.  
"What were you thinking?" Hermione was so motherly.  
"Hermione, I - I" Harry looked deep into her eyes. His black hair fell  
gently into his eye so Hermione could not tell(what he was thinking)?. Ron however looked down,  
to where he was bruised and scraped. "He, I, you, You're going to have to  
chose, Ron and I can't keep this up," Harry said.  
Hermione bit her lip; she knew this was coming. She inched her way over to  
Ron. He lifted his head.  
"Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall barged into the common room "Oh good  
I was really looking for all three of you, GOOD HEAVENS what happened to you  
two, well off to the hospital wing for a second then?"  
Harry looked over at Ron who gave him an apologetic look. Harry gave one  
back as he followed the professor out of the room. After a quick fix in the  
hospital wing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves in front of  
Dumbledore's desk.

" There has been a tragic loss" He began in a croaked voice. "Ron, your brothers have been great to the Order, capturing more that 6 death eaters. Well, last night" Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry's hand, and they both grabbed hers " they crossed paths with Voldemort, Fred and George fought well, lasted longer than expected."

A single tear ran down Ron's cheek, harry went around Hermione to the other side of Ron and placed his hand on his shoulder, Ron, while holding Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder.

"They give everything, to you three, their shop and profits, and Harry's tirwizard money" Ron gave Harry a weird look. " And I wish to ask you, if you will finally take you place in the order" They all let go of each other.

" I'm ready" Harry begun looking at his friends " if they are"

" I am" Hermione jumped forward

"As am I" Ron looked a Harry.

" Fantastic, well, you'll be coming to the order in two week, finish Hogwarts final testing and receive your graduation certificate. Ron, Harry, Hermione I'm truly sorry, there will be a ceremony next week."

When walking back into the common room Ron pulled Harry aside while Hermione returned to her room.

" It was a dare" Ron started

" No excuses Ron, it's okay I swear"

" You're the one she wants Harry, you need her, she needs you"

" But Ron…"

" No Harry, besides, it was just a crush, Hermione's my best friend…err… plus Lavender Brown asked me out today"

" So why did you punch me?"

" I told you Harry, it was a dare, blame Dean" Ron smiled, it seemed after such a tragedy a little fight over a girl seemed ridiculous.

They studied hard over the next two weeks. Taking their finals was exciting, they where the only ones who had to. It was nearly Christmas holiday when they took their final test. Harry hadn't talked to Hermione, but Ron planned to today.

"Hermione" Ron grabbed her robe and pulled her out of the busy hallway " I'm sorry"

" About?"

" Well hitting Harry, interfering, the truth is, Lavender and I are becoming an item. Well Hermione I think it's best if we're just friends is all" Hermione laughed as she through her arms around his neck.

" Oh Ron, Fantastic!" Hermione knew now everything would work out" Ron you are truly my best friend, Whoa wait. You and lavender? Oh my since when?

" Haha, well about two weeks ago she asked me out, the day Harry and I got into that fight"

" And you never told me! Wow I'm surprise Lavender hasn't"

"We're keeping it to ourselves right now, we've decided to tell people over Christmas holiday"

" Hello" Harry walked into to corner where Ron and Hermione chatted"

"Harry!" Hermione blushed.

" Well ought to be going now, Lavender is expecting me to walk her to divinations, see you later mate" Ron walked off .

" Harry" Hermione, said softly. She looked down for a second. Harry placed his hand under her chin and lifted it. His beautiful green eyes seemed to twinkle.

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonagall " to the headmasters office, you and granger. Where might Ron be"

"GRRRR!" Harry was upset she ruined his moment, "At divinations" Professor McGonagall walked away, Harry and Hermione started to the headmaster's office hand in hand. Then had only moved a little when Harry stopped.

" I can't wait any longer" Harry grabbed Hermione and held her closed. Once again they shared an amazing kiss. Hermione was scared at first they would be caught, but then being in Harry's arms pleased her so much.

"Potter and Granger, I always knew you two would hook up" Malfoy and his gang interrupted Hermione and Harry. " But really Potter, I always hoped you do better than a mudblood."

Harry pushed Hermone behind her and pulled out his wand. Malfoy remembered waking up in pitch black after being beaten by Harry.

" Harry he isn't worth it, besides it's not like we're ever going to see him again" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

" What are they throwing you out of the school" Malfoy's gang snickered

" No we're…" Harry threw his hand over Hermione's mouth.

" Nice chatting Malfoy but we really have to go" Harry said sarcastically.

" Oh and Malfoy" Hermione weaseled her way out of Harry's arms. She brought her fist up and quickly down, ramming it into Malfoy's eye. "Don't call me a mudblood, ever again thanks. After that Harry and Hermione dashed to the headmasters office.


	2. Chapter 2

" Ah, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter, where is… Hello Mr. Weasley" Ron and Professor McGonagall entered. " well, I suppose you three know why you are here then? Your things have already been packed and are on their way to the Black's house, you'll be traveling by floo powder" Dumbledore pointed over to the fireplace. It was tall and looked as if a fire had just been put out. " Mrs. Granger, perhaps you will go first, have you ever traveled by floo?"

"no headmaster, but I've read all about it" Hermione placed her hand in the metal bucket holding the powder. She stepped into the fire place and clearly said "The Black's house" Ron followed. Harry never really enjoyed traveling by floo, the green flames that would rise always sort of scared him, but he followed after Ron.

Being back at the black house gave Harry's chills, but he was glad to finally be allowed into an Order meeting.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, And Ronald Weasley will be sent on their first mission tomorrow morning" The three young wizards snapped back to live after Dumbledore announced that they'd be infiltrating a death eaters headquarters. " I have complete faith in them, they may be young, but I know they are strong enough to handle this."

" no, no there is no way I'm letting three young wizards into such a dangerous position" Mrs. Weasley stood up. " Especially not what happened to.. To… George and Fred" She broke into tears, Ron left his seat on the other side of the circular room to comfort his mother.

"They are of age, I don't think this is your decision" Lupin stood up, Mrs. Weasley stared crying harder. "I know they are ready"

"Well, what do you say, will you be ready to leave tomorrow?" Dumbledore stood from his seat.

" Yes" Harry looked over at Hermione, then at Ron "I am ready"

" Me too" Ron and Hermione replied together.

"May I ask" Harry begun "Where we will be going, and what we're supposed to do?"

" I was getting to that, Well, Professor Snape has discovered that several of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters are planning an attack on muggle born students at Hogwarts, you will be attacking these death eater before they can set of for Hogwarts grounds. Other order members will be at Hogwarts taking precautions to ensure no one slips through your fingers and goes on with the attack. Can you handle that?" Dumbledore asked. All three of them shook their heads.

Harry laid awake in the dark cold room, sleeping on the floor hurt his back, but there was no other room with beds. He looked over at Hermione, her hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders and her lips where cherry red. While Harry stared he had no idea Hermione was fully awake.

"Are you scared?" she whispered, trying not to wake Ron on her other side.

"No, a little," Harry admitted

"I am, I mean I know we can handle this, we took death eater on in 5th year and now we're 3 times more powerful, but I don't want any of us to get hurt." She moved over into Harry's arms as she allowed her self to cry only a little before she fell asleep. Tomorrow they would but 7 years of schooling and Harry's 2 years of private training to the test. Harry only 2 hours of sleep before Ron had woken him up. Harry slowly released his grip on Hermione as he and Ron went downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh Fantastic you're up" Mr. Weasely greeted them " I thought I should wake you but I knew you needed you rest, Hermione still asleep then, you best wake her up, you'll be leaving for London soon"

"London? What genius of a death eater would but a secret headquarters in London?" Ron asked scratching his head " and how are we getting all the way to London, muggle way?"

"Notice Ron, it's still dark, you'll be flying, oh dear Hermione doesn't have a broom does she?"

"She can ride with me" Harry suggested

"Perfect, Ron will you go wake her" Ron left " Harry, I was wondering if I can have a word"

"Of course"

" Well, Harry the Order is fearing that you could run into Voldemort and well, I wanted to know, if you where in a position to face off Voldemort, could you handle it?"

"I-I-I think I could"

" I need you to know you can"

" Then, I know I can Mr. Weasely"


	3. Chapter 3

"Splendid, and I'm hoping you will watch after Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course" Harry shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth

" Very good, go and get ready then, where something darkly colored and make sure you have your wand" Mr. Weasley gave Harry a comforting hug and walked back to his room. Hermione and Ron marched their way into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"mmm, Good morning Harry" moaned Hermione rubbing her eyes and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Ron giggled a little at the site. "we need to go soon, Ran into Dumbledore on the way down here, said we gotta' get a move on, the Death eaters are planning an early attack"

After a brief breakfast the three where dressed up in black and where going over the last of their plans.

"so, go in take em' down, prevent muggle attentions, and take the wands?" Asked Ron for the fith time.

"yes, now, off you go then?" Lupin replied.

Ron straddled his broom and kicked off the ground, Hermione and Harry followed on the firebolt. They flew over the Black house then shot off towards London, passing many woods and other small muggle homes, luckily it was still dark out. When arriving in London, Harry Ron and Hermione where instructed to go to a pub in the most eastern part of London. Their they would find the death eaters plotting their attack. They stood in front of the dark door Hermione shook, Harry was ready, Ron slowly opened the door.

"Harry Potter, I've been expecting you" A cold familiar voice game from the darkness oh the damp room. Hermione knew where they where, this is where they had been in her dreams. " please come in" The door slammed as Harry Ron and Hermione where thrown into the room. Fire light revealed the mysterious face. Voldemort. " I'm sure, Mr. Potter, you where expecting this?" Harry shook his head "Why on earth would you bring your mates? And to my belief, This young lady…" Voldemort grabbed Hermione and put his wand to her head "Is you… girlfriend?"

"HERMIONE, LET HER GO" Harry was quick to pull out his wand Ron immediately followed. " You've already taken everyone else I have loved!"

Voldemort snickered. "Okay, if you don't want the girl to die then" Voldemort practically threw Hermione Harry caught her before she fell "But if you loose, I kill them both, no help" Voldemort sent a bright yellow light from the tip of his wand that hit Ron in the chest.

"Ron!" Hermione left Harry's arms and came to Ron's side

"Hermione stay there, don't help or he'll kill you" Harry yelled

"Good boy, Now step forward, come on, didn't we go over dueling rules but 3 years ago?" Voldemort took pleasure from Harry's pain. They now stood but feet from each other brought their wand to in front of their faces. Swish they brought the wand down to their sides, then turned and walked to opposite end of the dimly lit room.

" one, two" Voldemort let a stream of blue spiraling light com e at Harry catching him off guard. It through him against the wall. Hermione jumped up pulling out her wand.

"Hermione no!" Harry yelled at her to put her guard down. Voldemort was quick to react and sent a similar spell at her bringing her back to the ground and leaving her unconscious. Harry stood up to rush to her side.

"Leave her! Fight Potter!" Voldemort sent another spell at him Harry was quick to react. Now the two where testing their power. From Harry's wand came a light green light and from Voldemort came a dark green. Both meet in the middle staggering towards one another. Harry's eyes seemed to fill with tears, he remembered this spell, the one that killed his parents, Cedric, and probably Fred and George. It was obvious Voldemort was struggling, he had a stressed expression and he was screaming.

"It's-no – used P-Potter" He yelled "Th-e-there's no escaping, you're going to die, j-just like your father did, and then I-I will kill your-r friends." Maybe he was trying to scare him, but Voldemort didn't know that Harry's anger made him stronger, and persistent there was no way he was going to let him kill the last people that he loved. Harry let out a long scream as his light green killing spell ate up the dark green light slowly make it's way to Voldemort. Voldemort released his spell hoping to conjure up something to block Harry's but there was no use, as soon as he released the green light hit him straight in the chest sending him into the wall. He was dead, The boy who live had survived the most evil wizard of all time once more, and never again would he return. Harry was weak; it took all of his strength to uphold his spell, not to mention the tiny bit of sleep he managed to get. He fell to the ground, slowly he dozed off.

She woke up in a bright room, before Hermione even opened her eyes she knew she was back at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. '_Where's harry, oh my I do hope he's alright, what about Ron!'_ Hermione jumped out of her hospital bed. She knew it; she was in the hospital wing.

"HERMIONE!" Ron greeted her he was in the bed next to her. She ran over and gave him a hug." Glad to see you alright,"

" where is he?"

"Over there" Ron pointed to the last bed away from them, it was blocked off by shields. Hermione released her grip on Ron and slowly stepped down to Harry's bed. She was scared, almost more scared than she was when they where in that dark room. She pushed away one of the shields to find a still, sleeping Harry. His hair, messier than usual, his face scraped and bruised but otherwise he seemed alright. She was so excited she threw herself on him and began crying. It was over, never again would they be in danger.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry's raspy voice comforts her so much. He embraced her tightly. She placed her lips gently on his as both began to cry. Ron left his bed to come a rejoice with his friends. He gave Harry a huge hug and couldn't keep himself from smiling.

They had spent hours talking, Harry was happy to give them every detail of Voldemort's defeat. Ron had return to his bed to get some rest, and Hermone fell asleep in Harry's arms but Harry laid wide awake. He watched the fire light flicker on the celling, He listened to hermione's breathing and ran his fingers through her hair. As the night sky grew darker, he heard footsteps coming towards his bed.

"Harry" A croaked voice began, "I am glad to see you awake" Harry was startled and jumped up leaving Hermione alone. Dumbledore stood in front of him with a slight smile. " I was wondering, perhaps you'll take a walk with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"of course headmaster" Harry walked out of the room with him "sir.. you knew Voldemort was going to be there?"

"hmm, yes I did, but I did not want to say, you'd be worried, plus Mrs. Weasley would disapprove" Dumbledore smile, Harry knew he always had his reasons. For a While there was a silence. "Tomorrow Mr. Potter, the school is have a celebratory feast, we will be honored to have you and your friends as our guests."

"Gladly sir," Pause "Sir, what- what now, I mean, what are we going to do, where am I going to go, not back to the Durselys?"

" You are welcome to stay with the order, we still have death eaters to get. Or…" He gave Harry a weird look, "We're going to need a new defense against the dark arts teacher"

"I'm- well, I'd be honored" Harry Stood proudly.

"Very good then, you may return to your bed, big day tomorrow"

The Great Hall was full of cheers. Gossip could be heard through the big oak doors. Hermione Harry and Ron stood waiting for their signal to enter, hand in hand.

"It's is to my great pleasure to play host to our conquering wizards and witches" Dumbledore announced " My I bring to your attention, Hogwart's own Mr. Ronald Weasely, Mrs. Hermione Granger, And Mr. HARRY POTTER!"

Roars came from the students as they entered, Every one stood up, Everyone accept the Slytherine table. As they walk to the front table Harry Ron and Hermione gave high fives to the friends they passed. They couldn't help but smile. They too their seat at the front of the great hall behind Dumbledore.

"I am also glad to say, next year Mr. Harry potter will be returning as out new Defense Against the dark arts teacher" Another round of cheers, " Now please ENJOY THE FEAST"

For the first time in Harry's life, ting where going right. He was happy after so many years of pain, He had the girl of his dreams, he kept his friendship with Ron and Voldemort was dead. Hermione was full of relief, she was no longer scared or confused, all she needed to worry about now is what to do with her time. It was a life now that neither of them where expecting. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Come with me" He grabbed her had and pulled her out of the great hall, together they walked out onto a balcony. It was most romantic, out in the sunset. "Hermione!" Harry through his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder "Look, I know we've gone  
through some tough times..." His hands now grasped both of hers, "I'm in love with  
you; no one could ever take your place. No matter what you've always been  
there for me, there's no way I'd be alive right now, if it weren't for you"  
Hermione shivered knowing what he was about to ask next. He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She looked him in the eyes, her eyes where tearing with happiness. She pulled out a ring, inside the diamond was cursed to show happy times shared between the two. The first time they met, times they have hugged, their first kiss. Hermione was shocked.


End file.
